sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TheRealDylanator
Can't Breathe! xD Okay... Let me just... say this here... Glowstick? Hah! Priceless! xDDD Wolf-Blood! Launch! (talk) 20:01, February 8, 2014 (UTC) ?? I don't understand why you're messenging me when I clearly exited myself out of the rp.. I have my own reasons for quitting. I'm pretty sure you dont wanna hear it.. "We cannot live without music.."-Colin Surlacofin (talk) I dont think you should know.. You can figure it out in the rp..my introduction "We cannot live without music.."-Colin Surlacofin (talk) I've finished drawing Splash the Cat for you! If you want to see it it's on the S&THP Discussion Board. Titanium562 (talk) 19:35, August 6, 2014 (UTC) sssssssssssss idk WWE STUFF? I figure you like WWE, so do I. My brothers were doing backyard wrestling(not even on a trampoline) that's pretty sweet, check it out. If ice cream has ice cream in it, would it be called ice cream ice cream? (talk) 21:23, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Whaddaya mean funny? Oh, lol thx. I was the kid at the 2:00 mark or so, the kid in the blue shirt after Barry(my bro in the yellow and black shorts)countered the double axe handle from Angus Hale(Brown shirt) What was your fave part? Youtube Go to your discussion's page. Not sure if you got my comment on your discussion page, so here it is... It's about your gaming channel thing. I recommend using Screencast-o-matic for computer recording. It's really easy and free, and you can plug in a microphone/ webcam(or both) and record your screen. I read part of the creepypasta "1999" on it and you can watch it here --> http://screencast-o-matic.com/watch/c2jolmnMh8 Also, be fun, and do what you want to do Be calm Have fun Be patient Do it because you want to, not because you want subscribers. If you really love doing it and you enjoy it, EVENTUALLY, subs will come.﻿ Think you're able to be Mobius' next in line hero? Prove it.. sure I'm just making my character stronger such and such I got nothing to do so sure they can meet Coolsterwill (talk) 21:55, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Done already http://www.mediafire.com/listen/gs9278xut0qan2o/Videogame+music.mp3 does this fit? no prob XD --Dubstep to DnB, DnB to Drumstep 20:53, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey Dylan, I'd rather you ask me before adding categories to my page. I'll leave them on there, but next time, either don't, suggest tags, or ask me first. Thanks. I'VE GOT A PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ON MY HEAD. (talk) 22:38, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Adding categoryies to other pages: Hay there, I just wanted to ask if you can tone down adding categories to other people pages. I mean if the character has no category and you add a "female", "male", etc category its fine, but adding category's like "Joke Characters" to another's page can start fights. I ain't busting you or anything, I'm just trying to avoid fights on the comments of said pages. If you have any questions feel free to comments on my talk page. "This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 15:06, December 19, 2014 (UTC) I get with what your saying and I agree it is a joke...but just becareful with other categories and "tags" :). Na its fine I understand. "This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 16:09, December 19, 2014 (UTC) From Titanium562 Hey! I've got the Cyndriz logo on it's own for you! Hope itz gud!